sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
Jessica (ジェシカ, Jeshika) mostly perferred as Jessie (ジェシー, Jeshī) is a member of Team Rocket, and more specifically is the leader of the Team Rocket trio that follows Ash Ketchum, Sonic and friends around, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. Appearance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (English), Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) As a Team Rocket member, She wears a uniform that consists of a white skirt, white vest-like long sleeved shirt embranded with a Team Rocket insignia on it with a black sleeveless bell-revealing shirt underneath it, an long gray black gloves and boots. She has long magenta hair, blue eyes, and her age is be about 21 or more. Gallery File:Chainer_Jessie.png|Jessie when she was a bike gang member "Chainer Jessie". File:Rocket04.jpg|Jessie's unusual greed, even in world domination. File:ThCA4A0A88.jpg|Jessie's first luxury daydream. File:123048657.jpg|Jessie as a ballet dancer. File:Jessie16.jpg|Jessie in her personal bikini. File:Jessiefatdocbrock.jpg|Jessie's stuffed belly in Doc Brock. image.jpg Personality Jessie seems to have a special preference for snake-like Pokémon, owning both an Arbok and a Seviper. In The Ninja Poké Showdown, she expressed a preference for Poison-type Pokémon in general. It is revealed in Holy Matrimony! that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, and slightly different hair colors. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in Two Degrees of Separation!, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in The Treasure is All Mine! when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself. Jessie is also known to be very vain, a loudmouth, and is also prone to explosive anger. She values her appearance, and she can get furious when her face or hair is damaged, such as in The Tower of Terror, Don't Touch That 'dile!, A Tail with a Twist or A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. When this happens, she may do things like beat up a Pokémon such as Mewoth or her Seviper. Furthermore, Jessie goes into a violent outrage whenever someone insults her beauty by calling her old, such as the episode The Battling Eevee Brothers when Misty calls Jessie an "old hag". She spat fire in extreme anger after Misty called her that name. She is also angered (compared to her companions, who are usually depressed when they fail at something) when missions are either failed or botched, which is a regular thing. However, her anger tantrums started to become less intense as the series progress. She has a somewhat glottonus-side of her where she eats the most, which annoys her comrades or anyone. She always goes so far as becoming fat, morbidly obese, or getting a swollen belly (stomach) due to stuffing herself with food as usual. Relationships Friends and Allies *James *Mewoth *Astin (love interest) *Austin (close friend) * Giovanni (boss) * Eggman Robotnik Familiy *Miyamoto (mother) Rivals *Cassidy *Butch *Misty *May *Dawn *Amy the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Cilann *Iris *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Lillie *Kiawe *Mallow *Lana *Sophocles *Sonic the Hedgehog *Chuck Jones *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Chaotix Pokémon *Wobbuffet (♂) *Seviper (♂) *Yanma → Yanmega (♀) *Woobat (♂) *Frillish (♀) Released *Ekans → Arbok (♂) *Wurmple → Cascoon → Dustox Traded *Lickitung (♂) Borrowed Befriended *Chansey → Blissey Temporary *Charizard *Magikrap *Croagunk (♂) *Aipom *Machamp *Kingler *Rhydon *Blastoise *Weezing *Cacnea *Chimecho *Mime Jr. *Carnivine (♂) *Cacturne *Banette *Pikachu (♂) *Hitmonlee (♂) *Smoochum *Hippowdon (♂) *Delibird Status unknown History Past Synopsis Category:Pokémon